Constellation Wars
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Um único poder. Uma Galáxia única. [Universo Alternativo ambientado na galáxia de Guerra nas Estrelas. Capítulo I on!]


**Constellation Wars**

Summary: Um único poder. Uma Galáxia única.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Toei Animation; Star Wars © LucasFilm Ltd.

* * *

_Há muito tempo, numa galáxia muito distante..._

**EPISÓDIO II**

**CAPÍTULO I:**

**REFLEXO DA FORÇA**

A galáxia se encontra dividida.  
República e Império Galáctico vivem  
uma permanente tensão política. Usando  
terror e violência, o maligno Império lança  
seu domínio em torno de mais e mais planetas.

O Exército Imperial faz do planeta gelado Hoth  
seu próximo alvo, assumindo total controle de seu  
espaçoporto comercial e determinando que todas as  
naves tenham sua carga examinada sob padrões do Império.

Preocupada com a situação político-econômica de seu povo, a  
rainha Hilda envia um apelo à Ordem Jedi, o grupo de cavaleiros  
considerado um verdadeiro pilar de sabedoria e justiça da República.

* * *

O espaço sideral. Profundo, imenso, sem fronteiras. 

Insignificante para o Universo, mas grandiosa aos olhos de um homem, uma nave cruzava a escuridão cravejada de estrelas. O metal acinzentado de seu exterior trazia, logo à proa, um grande símbolo em vermelho. A tinta estava desgastada, como toda a lataria, que apresentava marcas de colisões e tiros. Aquela era uma nave de guerra, voltando de uma batalha.

Seu destino surgia, soberano, logo à sua frente. Com sua superfície totalmente coberta pelo caos urbano, o planeta Coruscant podia ser tanto o céu como o inferno: seus índices de violência, miséria e acidentes de trânsito eram provavelmente os maiores da Galáxia, mas era também dali que saíam as vanguardas da arte, da moda, da economia. Coruscant era nada menos que o centro político, administrativo, criativo e militar da República. Ali estava a maioria das sedes das grandes corporações; ali estava o Senado, símbolo da democracia; e ali estava o Santuário da Ordem Jedi.

* * *

A figura num translúcido azul tremeu um pouco antes de se estabilizar. Era uma jovem mulher em um longo traje branco, as mãos quase escondidas dentro das mangas; seus cabelos claros estavam presos em dois coques dos lados da cabeça, deixando livres a franja e duas largas mechas lisas que emolduravam seu rosto preocupado. 

_"Cavaleiros Jedi,"_ a mensagem assim começava, _"peço a atenção de vocês para meu dilema. Há alguns dias, um esquadrão do Império invadiu o espaçoporto de Hoth e vem desde então interferindo em nossos negócios. Seu general insiste que está aqui para desestruturar uma rota de comércio de mercadoria ilegal."_ A jovem assumiu uma expressão levemente irritada. _"Meu planeta, como os senhores bem devem saber, sempre foi considerado território neutro; logo, as regras comerciais do Império ou da República não poderiam ser aplicadas aqui. No entanto, as tropas imperiais não dão sinal de que abandonarão a superfície tão cedo._

_"Desde que resolvemos nossas diferenças durante o reinado de meu pai, meu povo tem se beneficiado do aconselhamento de membros da Ordem. Ele se faz mais uma vez necessário agora. Eu e meu corpo diplomático já recebemos ameaças veladas, e temo que a presença do Império em Hoth possa ter conseqüências violentas._

_"Ajudem-nos, Cavaleiros. Vocês são minha única esperança."_ Finda a gravação, o holograma apagou-se no ar.

A voz do Grande Mestre cortou o silêncio. "A mensagem foi recebida esta manhã. O que acham?"

"Bom, não chega a ser exatamente uma surpresa." O comentário um tanto hesitante vinha de Shura, um rapaz de feições angulosas e cabelos negros curtos. Sua lealdade e coragem haviam lhe promovido a um assento entre os membros do Conselho, os doze mestres Jedi responsáveis pelas decisões mais importantes da Ordem. "Hoth é uma importante rota de comércio no Anel Interno da galáxia; era de se esperar que em algum momento o Império se sentisse incomodado por sua postura neutra nos conflitos."

"E não seria a primeira vez que o Império usa essa tática para arrastar um governo para sua área de influência", acrescentou Afrodite meneando levemente a cabeça, seu rabo-de-cavalo muito loiro escorregando sobre sua túnica.

Camus, um cavaleiro de rosto fino e longos cabelos cor de sangue, estreitou os olhos verdes. "No entanto, tenho a impressão de que o Mestre vê algo além de uma estratégia política nesse ataque. Estou certo?" Disse ele, voltando-se para o centro do semi-círculo em que se encontravam sentados; os outros dois cavaleiros seguiram seu olhar.

Shion afundou um pouco mais em seu assento. Era um lemuriano, espécie humanóide conhecida por sua longevidade e sensatez. O Grande Mestre da Ordem Jedi era alto, esguio, pálido e um tanto sisudo; sua longa cabeleira por vezes assumia um tom esverdeado, dependendo da luz. Ninguém sabia sua idade exata, especialmente porque seu rosto andrógino não tinha qualquer marca - sabia-se apenas que era um dos mais velhos Jedi vivos, tendo participado de batalhas históricas e acumulado enorme experiência. Seus olhos violeta eram adornados por longos cílios, e tinha duas manchas rosadas em lugar de sobrancelhas, como todos de sua raça.

O Mestre demorou-se um momento em profunda reflexão, com a plena consciência de que os presentes não se mostrariam incomodados pelo atraso na resposta. "Sim, Camus, está certo. Este aparenta ser um golpe comum, mas algo me diz que devemos levantar nossas suspeitas em relação aos objetivos do Império. Creio que uma reunião física do Conselho se faça necessária." Disse, seu olhar se distanciando no fim de sua fala. "O tempo não apagou ainda nosso maior temor..."

* * *

As silhuetas negras de duas TIE Fighters cortaram a imensidão azul da atmosfera de Hoth, acompanhando um cargueiro de Corellia em direção ao espaçoporto. _Até minha vista eles conseguiram manchar_, Hilda pensou, enquanto observava o par de naves imperiais descendo dos céus. Decidiu se afastar da ampla janela, voltando o olhar para o drinque em sua mão. 

Rodopiou um pouco o vinho azulado na taça. Sua cabeça doía de preocupação, enquanto pensava na resposta que receberia do Conselho. Inevitavelmente, relembrou-se da irresponsabilidade de sua juventude, quando apoiara de forma ativa o movimento pelo fim dos Jedi - usando até mesmo de sua autoridade como princesa para incitar a Guarda Real contra os cavaleiros. Depois que passara a enfrentar sozinha as tribulações da vida política, no entanto, Hilda se dera conta do quão imatura e inconseqüente havia sido. Enfim, passara a respeitar a Força e aqueles que a podem controlar.

Mas não sabia dizer se os Jedi conheciam esse recém-adquirido respeito.

O som de vozes vindas do corredor a trouxe de volta ao tempo presente. Deixando a bebida na beira da mesa, a jovem abriu a porta do escritório. "Mas o que está havendo?"

"Majestade", uma voz grave lhe respondeu. Era um homem loiro, cuja franja lhe cobria os olhos. Trazia nos braços um pesado manto púrpura, para se proteger do frio no exterior do prédio, e vestia o uniforme do Exército Imperial. Sobre os ombros, a insígnia de general logo abaixo do brasão de um grifo. "Seu arremedo de guarda não permite que eu a veja."

"Este senhor não agendou uma conferência," justificou-se o Guarda Real, um gigante de cabelos quase brancos e barba bem aparada, "e certamente não tem livre acesso aos seus aposentos, Majestade Hilda."

O visitante sorriu com malícia. "Um general do Império sempre tem livre acesso. Seu cérebro diminuto deveria comportar essa informação."

"General, este é o _meu_ reino. Não admitirei que o senhor insulte meus súditos por cumprirem com suas funções", disse a rainha em seu tom mais definitivo. "Se o assunto de que deseja tratar não for urgente, peço que por favor consulte um de meus secretários e marque uma reunião. Tenho problemas a resolver."

"O assunto é da maior urgência, como Vossa Majestade provavelmente já sabe."

Hilda deteve a respiração por um momento. Sim, ela já sabia. "Me acompanhe, por favor", disse, voltando para dentro do escritório.

"Mas, Majesta--"

"Deixe-nos à sós, Thor", ela disse, interrompendo o guarda e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Suponho que tenha chegado a uma decisão razoável", disse o homem do Império.

A rainha sacudiu a cabeça e cruzou os braços, visivelmente contrariada. "Fala isso como se eu realmente tivesse escolha, Minos." Voltou-se para as janelas de vidro, evitando o escrutínio do outro.

"_General_ Minos", ele corrigiu. "E é óbvio que Vossa Majestade tem escolha. Pode agir com sensatez e remover a burocracia que vem impedindo meus homens de fazerem seu trabalho adequadamente. Basta assinar os documentos da proposta de co-administração do Espaçoporto de Hoth. Se estivesse realmente preocupada com seus cidadãos, saberia que esta é a melhor alternativa." Um tom levemente debochado surgiu em sua voz. "Ou pode escolher a outra opção, e ir de encontro à proposta. Caso seja esta sua decisão, é meu dever informar que o Império não permitiria que uma governante continuasse expondo seu povo aos comerciantes ilegais que cruzam sua atmosfera todos os dias, carregando armas, venenos, entorpecentes. Já pensou nisso, Majestade?"

"Há décadas Hoth é uma zona de livre comércio e nunca tivemos qualquer dificuldade! A população é pequena, a Guarda é mais do que suficiente para protegê-la de qualquer possível ameaça. Ter _suas_ tropas em meu planeta seria um risco muito maior, posso garantir!", ela o confrontou, batendo com a palma da mão na superfície de sua mesa de trabalho. O líquido azul em sua taça chegou a tremer.

Minos suspirou, começando a perder a paciência. "Se não deseja que minhas tropas se instalem em seu planeta, Majestade, basta assinar a proposta."

"A proposta é ridícula. Os padrões imperiais de vistoria assustam os comerciantes. E apenas funcionários do Império seriam aceitos no espaçoporto, o que acabaria com minha principal fonte de empregos."

"Já estamos sendo benevolentes demais em dividir a administração."

Hilda revirou os olhos. "Ah, claro. A benevolência imperial. Como poderia esquecer?" Porém, pela primeira vez durante a tensa reunião, o olhar do general conseguiu intimidá-la. A rainha suspirou e apoiou-se na mesa, seus ombros caindo. "Minha comitiva ainda não chegou a uma conclusão. Se nos der mais uma semana--"

"Três dias", ele interrompeu, surpreendendo-a. "É o tempo até que um destacamento militar chegue ao sistema e assuma em definitivo o controle de suas vias aeroespaciais."

"O _quê_!"

"E se houver resistência, talvez tenhamos que chegar ao extremo de instalar um de nossos homens em seu gabinete."

"Vocês não _podem_ fazer isso! Um ato como esse certamente geraria uma reação diplomática--" De súbito, sentiu sua mão direita formigar e ficar dormente. O barulho de vidro estilhaçado fez com que seu olhar se dirigisse ao chão próximo ao seu corpo, onde jaziam os cacos de sua taça, vinho espalhado em todas as direções. A jovem ergueu novamente seu rosto para Minos.

Os olhos dele, parcialmente escondidos pelos cabelos loiros, brilhavam de uma forma doentia. "Acredite, é melhor não desafiar o Império. _Majestade_." Ele disse, com um sorriso de escárnio, enquanto se dirigia à saída.

A rainha ainda manteve uma postura altiva, digna, até se certificar que o general do Império estava longe o bastante de seu escritório. Então, sozinha na ampla sala, permitiu-se desmontar numa poltrona acinzentada. Retesou-se novamente ao ouvir o chiado de uma das portas se abrindo, mas a figura que adentrava o recinto era familiar. "Oh, olá", ela cumprimentou com um leve sorriso.

"Olá", o rapaz inclinou-se para beijar a testa da esposa, seus cabelos castanho-claros caindo sobre o rosto dela; depois sentou-se num dos braços largos da poltrona. "Está com uma carinha cansada."

Hilda suspirou pesadamente. "Acabo de ter uma conversinha amigável com o General Minos."

"Aposto que ele veio pressionar você pela sua assinatura naquele maldito documento."

Ela apenas levantou as sobrancelhas e encostou a cabeça no colo dele. "Enviei uma mensagem ao Conselho Jedi esta manhã."

Ele fez uma careta. "Não sei como eles podem te ajudar. Por acaso eles conhecem algum truque para fazer o Império desaparecer?" Brincou, sorrindo matreiramente.

A moça deu um tapinha leve na coxa do marido. "Oras, você pode até não acreditar na Força, mas tem que admitir que os Jedi são ótimos conselheiros. Mesmo em política. E na situação em que eu me encontro, todos os conselhos são bem-vindos." Ela suspirou. O homem ao seu lado continuou em silêncio, esperando que ela falasse mais. "Eles vão atacar Hoth, Kanon. Em três dias vamos ter Star Destroyers na nossa órbita e stormtroopers quebrando o Palácio Valhalla. Eu me recuso a assinar aquele papel, não vou me submeter a tamanha humilhação. Pelas estrelas de Alderaan! Você já viu o tipo de exigências absurdas que eles fizeram?" Revoltada, Hilda se levantou e foi até a janela, Kanon em seu encalço. "Se o Império pretende invadir meu planeta, lutarei até o fim. Mas, por outro lado... por outro lado, temo pela segurança da população. A área próxima ao espaçoporto tem a maior densidade demográfica de todo o planeta... se houvesse um ataque ali, a ameaça aos civis..."

Kanon pousou as mãos sobre os ombros da jovem rainha, aplicando uma leve pressão. "Não seja pessimista, Hilda. Vai ficar tudo bem, mantenha a calma."

"Antes fosse pessimismo", ela disse num sussurro.

Olhando para um ponto da sala atrás dela, o rapaz franziu a testa. "O que aconteceu aqui? Vocês se agrediram?"

"Ah, a taça..." Hilda virou-se para rever a sujeira no chão. "Não foi nada. Apenas esbarrei."

E no entanto, revendo o momento em sua mente, ela podia dizer com quase certeza que o movimento não fora aleatório. Era como se por um segundo tivesse perdido o controle sobre os movimentos de sua mão... como se o fio invisível de um titereiro tivesse sido amarrado em seu pulso.

* * *

A cantina fervilhava. Numa mesa, dois Gamorreanos mediam suas forças numa partida de queda-de-braço; machos de todo tipo assistiam e faziam apostas com grande barulho. Um Wookie rosnava algo para um pequeno grupo de Rodianos assustados, perto do balcão; o dono do estabelecimento, um ser magrelo e sem pêlos, limpava copos com um trapo velho. No fundo da cantina, um casal de humanos - provavelmente sob os efeitos de _carsunum _- gargalhava alto. Ao todo, ele podia ver e sentir pelo menos umas vinte espécies diferentes naquele pequeno e mal-iluminado recinto. Alguns ali o admiravam, outros o temiam; nem todos haviam notado sua presença ainda, já que evitava chamar a atenção, mas aqueles que o viram certamente o respeitavam. 

Sim, às vezes era bom ser um Jedi.

_Prepotência é do Lado Negro_, a voz de Shion ecoou em sua mente. Excesso de humildade também deveria ser, Milo pensava.

A garçonete, uma sinuosa twi'lek de pele azulada, lhe trouxe seu _Corellian Ale_ com um sorriso sedutor. O rapaz de cabelos cacheados da cor do ouro velho aceitou a bebida, fitando por um segundo os quadris bem-feitos que se afastavam de sua mesa. Não, nem sempre era bom ser um Jedi.

Suspirou. Prepotência e volúpia eram atributos que ninguém esperaria encontrar num membro do Conselho; e no entanto ali estavam eles, por mais que o cavaleiro os controlasse. Respirou fundo e repetiu em sua mente os versos do Código Jedi. _Não há paixão, há serenidade..._

E afinal de contas, por mais que reclamasse da austeridade do Grande Mestre, lhe era grato pela segunda chance que lhe oferecera dentro da Ordem. Shion sabia que, apesar da impulsividade e do pavio curto, Milo era essencialmente bom, sincero e dedicado aos conceitos do Lado Claro da Força. Com o objetivo de desviar sua energia acumulada para situações mais práticas, Milo era enviado em missões por toda a galáxia (diferente dos outros membros do Conselho, os quais costumavam fixar moradia em um único planeta) para resolver perrengues políticos, evitar guerras, investigar ameaças e estabelecer contato com espécies isoladas. Ele, que jamais se imaginara muito diplomático, acabara se tornando um verdadeiro embaixador da Ordem Jedi, levando seus conhecimentos para lugares escondidos como aquela cantina.

Sentiu algo vibrando em seu bolso. Era seu datapad; o indicador de mensagens piscava freneticamente.

Franziu a testa enquanto lia. O Conselho ia se reunir _fisicamente_? Mas isso não acontecia desde...

Levantou-se de súbito, derrubando a cadeira. A música e a gritaria se calaram; todos os rostos se voltaram para Milo. A passos rápidos, cruzou o salão até onde estava o estupefato dono da cantina, lançou-lhe um par de moedas e sumiu pela porta.

* * *

"O momento se aproxima." 

O movimento dos dedos longos e finos congelou sobre as cordas da harpa.

"Você também pode sentir, não é mesmo, Lady Pandora? Esta perturbação na Força."

A mulher não disse uma palavra. Prosseguiu com a música, como se jamais a tivesse interrompido.

"Você teme, Pandora." O homem se aproximou. "Seria capaz de reconhecer seu medo a quilômetros de distância."

"Não me provoque", ela finalmente respondeu, os olhos ainda fixos no instrumento que tocava.

"Oh, sim, você teme," ele continuou, "porque sabe que o Escolhido será encontrado antes do que pensamos." Mãos masculinas percorreram os longos cabelos negros, brincando voluptuosamente com as mechas lisas e pesadas. "E sabe que não está em condições de competir com o Escolhido pela atenção do Imperador."

Uma das cordas se arrebentou, chicoteando o ar.

"Lord Wyvern."

Reconhecendo naquela voz uma ameaça e um pedido velados, o homem virou-se em direção à porta, a capa negra flutuando às suas costas a cada passo seu. Não lhe faltava a coragem, mas o interesse. Voltou-se ainda, como que mudando de idéia, apenas para proferir uma dúvida, ou um convite. "Jantará conosco no salão esta noite?"

A jovem não lhe deu resposta. Resumiu-se a dedilhar na harpa uma sonata fúnebre de uma cultura antiga.

* * *

Os ventos estavam estranhos em Tatooine. 

Era algo muito sutil, quase imperceptível - uma breve mudança de ângulo e velocidade, um leve desafinar no assobio habitual, de que os habitantes de áreas urbanas como Mos Eisley e Mos Espa certamente não tinham conhecimento; os fazendeiros de umidade talvez tivessem captado algo de uma forma subliminar, acostumados que estão a observar o tempo.

Mas ele, parte inseparável das areias daquele deserto, jamais poderia ter deixado de sentir.

Era como se a Força - aquele poder imaterial e inexplicável presente ao redor e no interior de todos os seres, poder este que por tanto tempo ele vinha tentando ignorar, pelo seu bem e dos outros - o estivesse chamando, sussurrando pacientemente, envolvendo-o pouco a pouco, preparando-o para algo que viria em breve.

Aquilo o deixava ansioso, levemente perturbado. Nos treze anos que passara isolado no deserto, jamais sentira algo semelhante.

A Galáxia voltava a precisar dele? A República? A Ordem Jedi? Será que a Força tentava lhe dizer que logo precisaria usar mais uma vez os poderes abandonados treze anos antes?

A idéia o assustava. Terrivelmente.

Ainda assim, não pôde resistir a um pequeno teste. Algo absolutamente inofensivo - apenas para saber se ainda era capaz. Sozinho entre as dunas e rochas, inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Sua mente estava clara e calma. Ergueu os braços e desenhou um quadrado no ar; um suave formigamento percorreu sua pele e arrepiou seus pêlos - ah, como sentira falta disso! Abriu os olhos e sorriu. À sua frente havia um quadrado perfeito cortando a paisagem, reluzindo, mostrando-lhe algo que não pertencia àquele lugar: uma tela interdimensional. Porém, sua respiração falhou ao ver a imagem que surgira diante de seus olhos.

Era seu próprio rosto; a pele e os cabelos haviam sido poupados das agressões dos sóis, das areias e das memórias, mas ainda assim aquele era inegavelmente seu rosto. E no entanto aquela imagem trazia na expressão um sorriso sarcástico, malicioso... matreiro.

Um sorriso que, naqueles treze anos, os lábios de Saga não ousaram reproduzir.

* * *

Notas da Autora: Imitando a Calíope-sama na cara dura, mais informações no blog de Constellation Wars! 

agá-tetepê dois-pontos barra barra **constellationwars **ponto **blogspot **ponto **com**

Agradecimentos especiais à maninho Endless Desire, sem a qual não teria nascido essa história doida de misturar Cavaleiros com a Força. (E ainda por cima é minha beta e levanta meu ego! Te amo todo dia, sis'! XDDD)


End file.
